


Under the Blue Sky

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I'n hurting myself writing this fic, LuTen, M/M, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: It was not the same anymore for Ten and Lucas.





	Under the Blue Sky

It was one peaceful day, sun shining brightly and the vast sky was as blue as the ocean. It was so unlike Ten's emotions, troubled and undecided. The young student was moving back and forth. He was on the huge gates of their university, hesitating if he should go inside or not. Many students have passed by him and in a few minutes, he would be late for his first class but he couldn't care less.  
  
  
He heaved a deep sigh, eyes roaming around the school, silently searching for someone whom he didn't know if he would want to see or not. It was too much for his fragile heart to handle. With one last bit of self-encouragement, he started walking his way to his classroom. It was on the third floor for he was a third year student and unfortunately, his way had to cross the path where the first year classrooms are.   
  
  
Ten kept looking down, not minding if he was about to bump to anyone. He just wanted to be unnoticed, unrecognized by a certain someone. "He wouldn't even spare me a simple glance, why am I doing this?," he muttered to himself.  
  
  
As he looked up, he immediately regretted it. There in front of him was a tall man, looking so good when he's just in his school uniform. Brown hair spiked up giving him the cool vibe. But his face.. it was expressionless. Void of emotion. And his eyes were so blank that Ten couldn't get anything. "L-Lucas.."  
  
  
He felt his world slowly crash when the other didn't respond, worse, he walked past by him like he was no one. Like he didn't see him. Like he was just a speck of dust. Ten bit his lip, trying his best not to breakdown in the hallway. He dragged his feet away from the place, hand clutched on his chest for his heart feels so heavy at the moment.  
  
  
Cool wind brushed his face as he opened the door to the rooftop. He decided not to attend his class since it was useless, his mind would not be focused and he might just cry in the middle of it. He absentmindedly approached the railings and gripped tight on them.   
  
  
He didn't do anything wrong. He had always been a good boyfriend. But why did Lucas suddenly stop answering his texts and calls? Why is he ignoring Ten whenever they bump into each other at school? Why does he act like Ten was no one? Like he was invisible?   
  
  
His back slid down the walls and he started to cry his heart out. It started from few tears dripping down his eyes but he couldn't bottle his feelings up anymore. He sobbed loudly in the rooftop, whining and kicking his feet in the air. All he wanted was to feel loved. Never did he demanded for anything. He had always been contented to whatever Lucas could offer but why is he the one being left out?  
  
  
Ten heard the door creaked open and even with his puffy red eyes, he looked up to see who was it. He was beyond shocked to see Lucas walking his way to his position. The Thai knew he looked like a mess but he couldn't take his eyes off the man who was the sole reason of his heartbreak.   
  
  
The brunette sat beside him, their shoulders almost bumping. Awkward silence surrounded the two, only Ten's hiccups disturbing it once in awhile.   
  
  
Memories flooded the ravenette. He and Lucas usually spend their free time on the rooftop just talking about anything even nonsensical stuff. Just being with him was enough to make Ten happy. No need for any material things or fancy dates, the mere presence of Lucas could make his heart skip a beat. But now they were here, and Ten knew he had to prepare for the worst.  
  
  
"Let's break up," were the words that came out of Lucas' lips. Three words but were enough to shatter Ten's heart into million pieces. Just three words and Ten's hot tears flowed like waterfalls in his pale face.  
  
  
He was expecting it. He did, but actually hearing it from Lucas tore him apart. "N-no. Please.. no. I'll do everything! Just please.. d-don't leave me. I c-can't!," he begged, grabbing the brunette's hand and held it tightly.  
  


For once, sadness glinted from Lucas' brown eyes. He gently wiped Ten's tears with his free hand as he faced him. "I didn't want to hurt you, hyung. I loved you, loved you so much. B-but.. it's not the same anymore. I can't feel the spark, the old exciting feeling in our relationship. The same old love. I.. I'm not happy anymore.."  
  
  
Ten shook his head like it will erase all the words he just heard from his memory. He refused to believe it. Why was he not enough? Where had he gone wrong? Was it that easy to leave him? Was he.. that boring? "Why? Tell me what I am lacking! I'll do anything, Lucas! We can fix this. We can still fix this," he might sound desperate but he didn't care. He can't let go. Lucas was his only happiness. How could he go on without him?  
  
  
"It's too late, hyung. This wasn't your fault. You were more than enough. I don't deserve all your time and effort. Not at all. I can't offer you the same.. This is for you, too, hyung. You deserve everything. But I couldn't give you that," few drops of hot liquid began to escape Lucas' eyes. Breaking up with Ten wasn't that easy especially with all they've been through. But he couldn't pretend like he still love the other anymore when he actually doesn't. That would hurt Ten more. "I'm sorry. Please let me go."  
  
  
Ten squeezed Lucas' hand tight. He can't. Letting go of Lucas is like letting go of everything he had. He couldn't just give up like this. "One more chance. Just one more chance. Let me fix this."  
  
  
But the brunette only slipped his hand off Ten's grip. He cupped the latter's face and leaned closer to plant a soft kiss on Ten's forehead. "It's over, hyung. I hope you'll eventually forgive you. I loved you. I really did. But this is the end for us. Please.. forget about me and be happy."  
  
  
With those words left, Lucas stood up and walked away, leaving Ten pained and broke under the peaceful blue sky. The ravenette stayed there helpless, left only with the memories of them together. Memories he could never bring back. He lost Lucas. He lost the man he loved with all his life. He's nothing now.   
  
  
Just nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I hurting myself


End file.
